


United under the Moon

by Polanthie



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polanthie/pseuds/Polanthie
Summary: A strengthening of the McCall-Hale pack bonds.
Series: Full Moon Ficlets [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992004
Kudos: 3
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #423: Spring





	United under the Moon

Sitting right at the edge of the clearing he was more or less hidden by the trees. Both he and his Dad had been invited to the ritual and celebration that would bring Chris into the Hale pack as a son of the pack. 

As he understood it Chris had chosen to remain an Argent keeping the name for his daughter’s sake, even though she was now a McCall. He would also remain a member of the McCall pack as the sanctuary that he had been granted had now been extended permanently. 

But as Chris was a Hale by blood he would be embraced by the Hale pack, making the Hale-McCall pack even stronger, united by blood as well as friendships and marriage. 

The holiday on the Spring Equinox was something he hadn’t even thought about in years. 

His Dad usually did something on or about Ostara, a little something in remembrance of his Mom, he’d been asked a couple of times if he wished to join him. His answer had always been no. It was just too many memories even now. 

He wasn’t really even sure why he’d come. Yes, Chris was a friend kind of, yes he’d been the man’s handler and yes, he was more than pleased the man hadn’t ended up dead when the Hales had torn the Argents apart. Quite literally in Gerard and Kate’s cases. But that still really didn’t explain why he’d agreed to come. 

He understood why his Dad had, he and Mom had been friendly with the Hales and with Chris while they’d lived here. And Chris was important to his Dad, a touchstone back to a happy time. But he’d always worked to keep a distance from his Dad’s friend, at the age of ten or eleven being around Chris had hurt too much. It was something that had become a habit that he hadn't wanted to particularly change. It was also what had allowed him to become the man's handler, and maybe it was what had allowed to keep Chris safe for his Dad's sake.

A quick squeeze to his shoulder told him his Dad had found him, and he was more than okay with him hiding. Though given that both Peter and Derek had looked his direction already, he probably wasn’t hiding all that well.

As the clearing darkened with the setting sun both the McCall and the Hale packs came together. Circling the big tree stump that was in the middle of the clearing. The sounds of the forest stilled as a slight breeze seemed to pick up even though the air had become heavier. He could sense the magic in the air. It was almost though he could see the colours, see it lazily spiralling round the two packs. The feeling of it enough to make him light-headed.

As the ritual completed he could actually see the tendrils of magic that bound the two packs together becoming something more, stronger, brighter, more vibrant. As Chris took a symbolic bite from Peter the magic around the two packs seemed to light up the night sky just for a second as the bond between the two brother snapped back into the place. Back where it should have been. 

A deep feeling of joy resonated through and around him before slipping away as the circled was closed. It had been a brief touch that spoke of new beginnings. Something he hadn’t felt since he’d last stood in this clearing. 

It was enough to bring as smile to his lips and a good memory to tuck away to remind him of when Beacon Hills had been home.

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted March 2021


End file.
